


I Can't Lose You (I Won't Ever Leave)

by TheExplodingPen



Category: Psych
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near-Death Experience, Violence, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shawn almost loses Gus, the duo (finally) turn to each other for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You (I Won't Ever Leave)

Gus can't remember when it happened.

Mostly because, well, nothing changed.

Shawn still talked. All the time. While Gus was behind the wheel of the Blueberry, or bent over a body, or, more recently, while Gus had a gun pressed to his temple by the Bad Guy of the Week.

Shawn wouldn't shut up.

Neither of them were tied up or anything. The guy had just gotten the drop on them and was holding them there simply by the power of the muzzle that was bruising the side of Gus's head. And Shawn, being Shawn, was trying to talk his way out of the situation.

Desperately.

Then the guy had flicked the safety off the gun, and Shawn had shut up. Surprised, Gus looked up, and saw the look of pure and unadulterated hate on Shawn's face.

“Do it, and you die.”

The guy laughed, straight up laughed, and Gus watched as Shawn's face went eerily calm. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the shot, and when he heard it, he flinched away from the spray of blood that coated his face.

He was trembling when Shawn knelt next to him, but it was okay, because he was shaking too. They knelt there on the ground, next to the body of the newest guy who'd threatened one of them, and just held each other, listening to heart beats and uneven breaths.

Shawn spoke first.

“We should go.” 

Gus couldn't find the words to respond. He just nodded, but he didn't make a move to get up, pressing even closer to Shawn and clutching at him just that much tighter. “In a minute,” he said, his voice quiet and thin.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

The silence lasted a total of ten seconds, and then Gus felt Shawn's lips on his ear. “I'm gonna puke all over you if we stay here much longer.”

Gus reached up and wiped the blood off his own face with his sleeve, and then turned his head, catching the underside of Shawn's jaw with a soft brush of his mouth. “Okay. I think... yeah. Okay.”

Shawn shot to his feet, tugging Gus up with him. They looped their arms around each other and walked out of the basement like that, and Shawn was the one to slide into the driver's seat of the Blueberry. One of his hands stayed interlaced with Gus's on the way back to the man's apartment, and as soon as they got out of the car, Shawn was back at Gus's side.

When they finally closed the door behind them, Shawn collapsed against it, drawing Gus in tight against his body. He skimmed his hands down Gus's arms and back, touching him everywhere as if to assure himself that Gus was still there.

“You're okay.”

“I'm okay,” Gus agreed, though the last syllable was cut off by the press of Shawn's lips against his.

“I can't lose you.”

A handful of hours later, when they finally slid into bed with dripping wet hair a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies, Gus turned to Shawn, resting his head just above his heart.

“I won't ever leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [TheBritishGovernment](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment) for being my beta reader.


End file.
